


The Love we Know

by Aya_ssi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst, Developing Relationship, Dimension Travel, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Idols, Light Angst, Medical Conditions, Mentioned Bang Chan, Mentioned Han Jisung | Han, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, Mentioned Kim Seungmin, Mentioned Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Mentioned Lee Minho | Lee Know, Mentioned Seo Changbin, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Mentioned Yang Jeongin | I.N, Souls, Switching, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_ssi/pseuds/Aya_ssi
Summary: If there is any God out there... Please let me stay here... Just a little longer.... I don't want to wake up... Just a little more time.. just a little more..
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Reader
Kudos: 2





	The Love we Know

**Author's Note:**

> Hey fellow STAY'S!!  
> How you doin mate~  
> It's my first time writing SKZ fanfiction.  
> I had written for BTS a while back but I got held up. I'll continue with that too as well as start this new fanfiction. It's a little different since I dunno why the scenario keeps roaming in my mind lol  
> Hope you enjoy~

I don't know what's happening. Is this some kind of dream or maybe some people are messing with me. I don't remember doing anything bad to anyone though!!! But Why would they making it pleasant? I mean, if I were to take revenge I'd probably show them nightmares? But no way this is some kind of nightmare, in fact this is a whole damn dreamla-

"Y/N... are you okay now? Do you need water?"

I could feel his eyes on me but I can't imagine the look he's giving me, since I have been keeping my head Buried in my hands for a while. And truthfully, I was in no condition to look at his surreal face. It definitely has to be a dream for god sake!!??

I was in the middle of my contemplation when a pair of gentle hands grabbed my hands and removed it from my face. With a little reluctance, I looked up and saw his face. The look he was giving me was filled with pain. Without noticing, I moved my hands and took his face in between them.

"Why are you making such a face. You do know that I don't like seeing you in pain..."

His face transformed to that of a shocked person. When I realised what I did, I hurriedly removed my hands. 

"I-i am sorry!!! I don't know what overcame me and I did that!!!"

God, what the heck is wrong with me. If this is some kind of stupid lucid dream Amma yeet myself!!

"Do...do you remember everything now? I-i mean is everything back to normal! I'm not saying that you were acting weird. No no, I mean that you were Indeed acting weird but not in a bad sense, Like being a weird kind of weird and it's not bad bu-"

"H-hyunjin? I'm assuming this is y-your name right?", I tried to stabilize my breath as best as I could. "Aren't you supposed to be on a World tour or something?" I mentally panicked seeing his face drawn up with confusion.

"Y/N, I came back from Canada just a day ago after the deal was finalized. Why would I need to go on a World tour?"

"Deal?? What do you mean?? Aren't you supposed to be performing on stage!!?"

He looked at me blankly and nodded to himself. "I guess you still aren't fully conscious right now. Let's sleep for a little longer today."

"No wait!! What are you even talking about. And how come you are behaving Like you know me for years!?"

Okay, Maybe I shouldn't Have said that. He looked at me with face full of frustration and without saying anything, he just marched towards me. And obviously, as clichè as it's sounding, he held me up in a bridal style position and went towards the bed. Ignoring all my protests and punches (he's too well build damn), he settled me on one side of the bed and covered me like a cacoon. 

"Are you treating me like a kid?? It doesn't matter if you are my bias but Still you shouldn't treat me like a kid!"

"Bias?"

I gave him my best poker face because no matter how real or fake this lucid dream is, Hwang Hyunjin never fails to make my heart race. Maybe, this dream is a little too real but apart from his face, his behaviour looks a little mature. Where's my dramallama hyunjin!!??

I didn't realise when the world turned black, but oh well. Seems like it's finally the time to wake up from this weird dream. I'll consider it as a good dream since I got to see hyunjin. Aahh, I'll write all about it in my diary once I wake up!!!

What you don't realise is, Honey, you are in it for a long long ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated~  
> Please stay safe and healthy  
> ❤️✨🤝


End file.
